


Ink

by monicawoe



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Other, Tattoos, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: Venom admires Eddie's tattoos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My one real beef with this film was the lack of shirtlessness. Since we had not a single shirtless scene, I can only assume that Eddie Brock has Tom's tattoos. Venom is a fan.

  
_“What are these?”_ Venom asks, rousing Eddie from sleep. He’d been dreaming about flying—looking down for miles and miles from above the clouds with no fear to speak of.

The symbiote’s head is sticking out from between Eddie’s neck and shoulder, peering down at his chest. It’s been so hot out, he went to sleep in nothing but his boxers.

“What are what?” Eddie mutters. He yawns and props himself up on his elbows, watching Venom’s head elongate, tiny threadlike tendrils reaching out from the rest of their serpentine mass. They reach out for his chest, and trace along the edges of his tattoos.

 _“These,”_ Venom repeats, leaning closer, eyes squinting. _“Ink embedded in your flesh.”_

“Yeah, that’s generally how you get tattoos. Thought you knew everything about me.”

 _“Only when you’re thinking about it.”_ Venom turns their head, looks at Eddie for a moment before returning their focus to the tattoos. _“You got this one a long time ago.”_ A tendril traces along the two masks on his chest, then lifts up and reaches for Eddie’s arm, splitting into multiple threads that draw an outline around the thick lines spanning his biceps and triceps. _“And this.”_

Eddie swats at the tendrils. “That tickles.”

 _“It hurt when you had the ink embedded,”_ Venom says. _“Voluntary pain.”_

“Eh that one wasn’t so bad,” Eddie says after some thought. “This one—” he raises his arm and nods down at the cross over the side of his ribs. “—hurt way more.”

 _“You avoid pain. That’s what humans do.”_ Venom blinks, looking at him again for a moment. _“But these symbols were more important. The memories were more significant than the pain.”_

“Yeah. Something like that.”

Venom dives back into Eddie’s flesh, spreading out beneath his skin. They surface again, pushing out through the contours of the tattoos, all of them at once, until the ink is raised and shining, undulating with sentience.

“You’re weird.” Eddie snorts a laugh and settles back into his pillow.

 _“So are you,”_ the symbiote says, and the words reverberate through Eddie’s body, a soft purr that’s relaxing and way more pleasant than he’s willing to admit. _“We will embed ink into our skin as well. To commemorate our joining.”_

“Yeah? You gotta pay for that, you know. Good tattoo’s not cheap. And I’m still in between jobs, so...”

_“We do not need money. We will tell them what markings to draw and they will do it or we will—“_

“No. You don’t threaten tattoo artists, come on.”

_“Not threaten. Motivate.”_

“Shut up.”

 _“No.”_ Venom shifts again, retreating from Eddie’s skin. They slither around his organs, settling into place right above the band of his boxers, and then push through his pores again, bleeding through in a shockingly intricate pattern of swirling, intersecting lines that form hoops and spirals.

Eddie cranes his neck to get a closer look. “Are those...letters?”

_“Yes.”_

“What language?”

_“Ours.”_

“What do they say?”

_“They say that we are joined.”_

Eddie flushes despite himself. “Stating the obvious, don’t you think?”

More swirls form, winding up towards Eddie’s stomach, and coalesce in a dark solid circle around his belly button.

_“Joined until we are devoured.”_

“Devoured? Pretty sure we do the devouring.”

_“We do. But, one day, we too will be devoured. It is the way of things.”_

“Not if I can help it,” Eddie says, and realizes he means it. Venom laughs, sending another rumble through Eddie’s whole body that echoes through his bones. Carefully, he traces his fingers over the new lines, pulling Venom up with his fingertips until his hand is coated in black and his stomach is a blank canvas again. He lets out a sigh. “Yeah okay, I gotta find a new job, and then we’ll go get a tattoo.”

#


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom get that new tattoo.

“You started already?” Eddie squints, watching, Max, the tattoo artist, push steadily on his needle. He’s finished half a letter already, the first deep curve in the word for _We_ , in Venom’s language. “Can’t feel a thing.”

Max cocks an eyebrow. “You’re lucky. Like I said, this is a sensitive spot. Sometimes people pass out when they’re getting inked down here. Bare minimum, you’re gonna need a break.”

 ** _“We do not need breaks,”_ ** Venom says, adding smugly, **_“We feel no pain.”_**

 _Yeah, but I do,_ Eddie thinks. _At least, I used to_. He’s still not entirely used to thinking at Venom instead of talking out loud, but it’s better. People don’t stare at him like they do when he’s talking to himself out on the street. Plus it works, and it feels more intimate.

**_“We have turned off your pain receptors. All of them.”_ **

_All of them?_ Eddie asks, suddenly offended by the idea. Although it had come in damn handy these last few months, what with all the fighting evil. _Turn them back on. Right now._

 ** _“Why?”_** Venom sounds genuinely confused.

_Because I need to feel this. It’s important._

**_“Then this memory will be of pain, when it should not be.”_ **

_This is a good kind of pain. I want to feel it._

**_“Then feel,”_** Venom says, coiling rapidly around Eddie’s spine, up into his brain stem.

Eddie bites his lip, mouth curving into a smile as a tingling pulse runs through his body, all his nerves unguarded again. The push of the needle’s tip comes into startling clarity, inches away from his groin. He lets out a small gasping sound, clenching his hands into fists, until the tips of his nails dig into the flesh of his palm.

 ** _“Change your mind?_** ” Venom asks, at the same time as the artist, who lifts the needle, watching him.

“No. Keep going,” Eddie says. “Please.”

The needle goes back down and Eddie swallows a moan. Venom writhes inside of him, settling in Eddie’s groin.

Eddie can’t tell if his symbiote’s position is making the pain more or less intense, but it doesn’t matter because all of his blood is rushing down and he can feel himself start to harden, remembers where he is and what he’s having done and tries to think of something else—anything else but—

The needle stops. “Okay, break time,” Max says.

“Shit. Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Happens sometimes. Like I said, usually people pass out, but some people....” Max shrugs, standing.

“Can I um—” Eddie’s mouth feels dry, “—can I get like a glass of water or something?”

“Sure. Gimme a sec.” Max pushes the curtain aside and walks out into the main room.

All of Eddie’s nerves are still on edge, a core of heat gathered around the tattoo and lower. He bites his lip, tries every trick he can think of to calm down, but nothing works. “You gotta help me,” he hisses, between his teeth.

**_“With what?”_ **

“With this—” Eddie points at his boxer-briefs. “I can’t be doing this while—”

**_“Why not?”_ **

Eddie covers his face with his hand and drags it back down in exasperation. “Because it’s impolite.”

“Here’s your water,” Max says, coming back through the curtain.

“Thanks,” Eddie takes the cup gratefully and gulps it down, fighting back the lingering flush of embarrassment. Max leaves the room again, and Eddie breathes in and out, in and out. _Can you—with my receptors—can you turn them to low or whatever? Not off, just like—_

**“Yes.”**

And instantly, the last lingering throb of tension vanishes. Eddie breathes an audible sigh of relief. It’s such a drastic change that he feels completely drained, like after a grueling workout.

“Need a few more minutes?” Max asks, poking his head back in.

“I’m fine,” Eddie says, as Venom shifts, settling higher up in his chest.

Max takes his seat again, and a moment later, the needle goes back in, delivering dozens of precision pinpricks. It’s a light, pulsing sensation—not anywhere near as overwhelming as before. Eddie finds himself relaxing, nearly drifting off to sleep.

 **“Stop!”** Venom shouts and a tendril snaps out, grabbing Max’s wrist. The needle clatters to the floor and Max goes pale, staring at Eddie and his new black appendage, stammering, “What—what the hell is that?”

Eddie snaps fully awake, and growls, “No!”

“I’m sorry—whatever it is I did,” Max pleads.

“No, not you—” Eddie concentrates, fights for control, and manages to pull Venom back inside of himself. “We do not attack our tattoo artist!”

 **“He was doing it wrong!”** Venom shouts, his full head bursting from Eddie’s chest on the last word.

Max stares in terror, gasps for air—his eyes roll up and he collapses, landing on his side, hand inches away from the needle.

 **“This line is wrong!”** Venom roars, jaw wide, tongue whipping angrily towards the last downstroke the needle left behind.

“Okay—we can fix it. But not if you scare the crap out of our artist. He’s probably—” Eddie looks at the unconscious man, "—definitely not going to finish the rest of it now.” With a sigh, Eddie slides off the chair, zips up his pants, then crouches down and picks Max up.

**“What are you doing?”**

Eddie carries Max over to the worn leather couch in the waiting area and lowers him gently onto it, propping his head against the cushioned armrest. Glancing at the door, Eddie considers for a moment, and then locks it, flips the sign to _Closed_.

**“We are not finished here!”**

“Yes, we are.” Eddie pulls out his wallet, counts out the right number of twenties and tucks them in Max’s shirt pocket.

**“We paid a deposit! He did not finish.”**

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Eddie grabs his shirt, pulls it on and heads for the back exit.

 **“No!”** Venom lashes out and grabs the needle.

“Drop it,” Eddie says, patience wearing thin. They’ve already ruined Max’s night—probably traumatized him. They’re certainly not going to steal his tools, too.

 **“We must finish the words.”** Venom sounds less angry now and more forlorn, almost heartbroken.

Eddie takes a breath, raises the hem of his shirt. ”What does it say now?”

**“It says, _“We are joined…”_**

“That’s fine. We can add the other part another day.”

**“It says, _'We are joined, stupid,'_ because he did the line wrong!” **

Eddie snorts a laugh. “Well, that’s not inaccurate.”

 **“It is supposed to say, _'We are joined, until we are devoured!_** '” Venom fumes, as Eddie keeps laughing.

“It’s not like anyone else is going to know what it says.”

**“We will know!”**

Eddie takes hold of Venom’s tendril, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Drop the needle. What, are you—gonna finish it yourself?”

**“Yes.”**

“No. We’d end up with ink on our internal organs, and you know it.”

Venom drops the needle on the chair, sulking, and retracts. **“We would be careful.”**

“Yeah, I know.” Venom’s discontent vibrates through Eddie’s insides as he pushes the door open. The night air is cool, and he can smell the ocean on the breeze. “But, actually, I kind of like it like this. Anybody who doesn’t know we’re joined _is_ stupid.”

 **“Yes, they are.”** Venom wraps themselves around Eddie’s shoulders, then spills up his head and down his back, forming a hooded jacket. **“Unlike us.”**

“That’s right. Couple of geniuses, we are.” Eddie pats himself on the shoulder, and feels Venom warm beneath his touch, the heat traveling down just beneath his waist, into the new words embedded in their skin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://monicawoe.tumblr.com/post/179061496388/ink-monicawoe-venom-movie-2018-archive-of), if you feel so inclined!


End file.
